


Ветер, пар и молнии

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Не говоря ни слова, они читают друг друга. Просчитывают ходы, как в шахматной партии, исход которой — их жизнь.Широ хочет победить, а значит, должен сдаться.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Ветер, пар и молнии

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:**  
>  Написано для Russian Sheith Zine  
> твиттер: @[rusheithzine](https://twitter.com/rusheithzine)
> 
> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/BaDaddy6/status/1282332922469584901?s=20) от @BaDaddy6
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9651502)

Широ узнаёт его сразу же: по алому платку, закрывающему нос и рот. Впрочем, «узнаёт» — сильно сказано. Он и лица-то никогда не видел. Только глаза, блестящие яркими звёздами из-под густой чёлки.  
Даже имени не знает.

— Как тебя зовут? — решается Широ, парируя удар.

— Сейчас? Серьёзно?

Тот парень пинком отталкивает от себя одного из налётчиков и сдвигает с лица платок.  
_Матерь божья_.

На восхищения нет времени; их теснят, бóльшая часть команды ранена или уже схвачена. «Атлас» искорёжен, наполовину разрушен, и в воздухе держится, наверное, на силе воли. Если они продолжат сражаться, от величественного имперского галеона останутся только двигатели.  
Нужно сдаться.

Нет. Широ не сдастся.  
Не отдаст им «Атлас».

У лица останавливается сабля. Над ними гремит, будто падающие мачты рвут облака надвое. В отражении испачканного кровью лезвия сверкает молния, и Широ прикладывает все силы, чтобы не окропить его ещё и своей.  
Он защищается протезом. Металл против металла. Сломается либо сабля, либо его рука.  
Всё меняет треск стекла.

— Адмирал! — кричит тот парень, бросаясь вперёд Широ. Ранит клинком его противника, помогает подняться — откуда в нём столько силы — и тащит за собой. — Аллура, надо уходить!

С неба обрушивается вода, заливает палубу и белоснежные паруса Империи, которые никто не снял в суматохе. Девушка, видимо, та самая Аллура, выругавшись, убирает свой меч в ножны.

— Мы что, с собой его берём?!

— А на что ещё это похоже? — огрызается парень. — Ухватиться сможешь? — обращаются уже к нему.

Сможет. Только какой в этом смысл, если они проиграли битву. Будто ему позволят появиться во дворце после такого провала.  
Этот парень всё ещё смотрит на него. Не уходит, хотя давно мог бы. Не бросает, напротив — продолжает придерживать у талии. От него пахнет грозой и пóтом, дождь вымочил собранные в хвост волосы, платок, теперь болтающийся на шее, распахнутую на груди рубашку. Широ смотрит, не в силах оторваться.  
Может, _он_ и есть смысл.

Поэтому Широ хватается за ремень, перекинутый через верёвку, и съезжает вниз.

***

Солнце опускается всё ниже, подсвечивает облака рыжим. Темнота приходит с востока, затягивает небо тёмным звёздным одеялом. Широ застрял где-то между, на потрёпанной временем каравелле «Рэд», совсем крохотной в сравнении с «Атласом».

Ветра нет; красные паруса спущены. Слышно мерное гудение инжекторных двигателей, шипение выпускаемого ими пара. Эти звуки Широ привычны — он прикрывает глаза, расслабляясь, хоть у него и вряд ли получится. Он потерял корабль, потерял команду, и разум тоже потерял, раз собрался сотрудничать с контрабандистами, которых ещё час назад едва не арестовал. Рука над протезом ноет. Оживляющая металл колба пошла трещинами: молния, запертая внутри, вырывается, жжёт чувствительную кожу на стыке, подсвечивает и без того горящие голубым вены возле. Ему больно. Очень.  
Потеря «Атласа» ощущается больнее.

— Любуетесь видом?

Широ не слышал, как тот парень поднялся на палубу, но, похоже, он здесь уже какое-то время. Облокачивается на штурвал, подпирает подбородок ладонью, улыбаясь. На его лице танцует розовый с золотым, и он кажется нереальным.

— Вроде того, — пытается улыбнуться Широ в ответ. Ему нужна помощь. Нужно _доверие_. Он оправдывает себя этим, продолжая любезничать. — Люблю наблюдать за закатом.

— Предпочитаю ночь. — Парень отлипает от штурвала и в пару шагов оказывается по правую руку. Сердце пропускает удар. — Ночью мне кажется, что я ближе к звёздам.

Он запрокидывает голову к небу. Его улыбка становится другой. Не насмешливой — _мечтательной_. Лёгкий ветер смахивает пряди с лица, и Широ уверен, что уже никогда не будет ещё ближе к звёздам. Потому что он видит их в глазах напротив.

— Кит.

— Что?

— Моё имя. Кит. Ну, вы спрашивали тогда, — парень смеётся, — и я подумал, что сейчас подходящий момент.

— Кит, — повторяет Широ на выдохе. — А я, эм…

— Я знаю, кто вы. — Кит разворачивается, прислоняется к борту спиной и добивает ухмылкой. — Вы же не думали, что я спас вас ради разговоров о небе?

Стоило догадаться сразу. Включить мозги хоть на минуту, вместо того, чтобы пялиться.  
Его переиграли, он идиот, и «Атлас» ему больше не увидеть.

— Расслабьтесь, адмирал. — Только сейчас Широ замечает, как напряжены собственные мышцы. — Я бы давно убил вас, если бы захотел.

Тон Кита насмешливый, однако Широ уверен, что это не шутка. Ни разу не она, и если им правда придётся сражаться, то шансов нет. Он не в состоянии. Не сейчас.

Кит выглядит чересчур спокойным. Любой другой решил бы, что тот потерял бдительность, слишком открыт, и ничего не мешает вырубить его одним точным ударом. Широ поступил бы так — как минимум попробовал бы — однако он видел Кита в бою, как видит, что рядом с изящно лежащей на поясе рукой висит кинжал.

Широ — адмирал имперского флота. Может, и вправду герой, каким его считают. Но он не идиот.

Он знает, что Кит прикончит его, если почувствует опасность. Знает, что и Кит знает, что он знает.  
Не говоря ни слова, они читают друг друга. Просчитывают ходы, как в шахматной партии, исход которой — их жизнь.  
Широ хочет победить, а значит, должен сдаться.

— Тогда чего же ты хочешь? — спрашивает он, прислоняясь спиной к фок-мачте. Кит вскидывает бровь.

— Надо же. Когда вы нас арестовывали, мне показалось, что переговоры — это не ваше.

— Верно, не моё. Я не заключаю сделок с контрабандистами. Обычно. Но обычно во время ареста на мою команду не нападают пираты и не забирают мой корабль, так что я открыт для предложений.

Кит смеётся. Запрокидывает голову, в уголках прикрытых глаз собираются слёзы.  
Это момент. Отличный момент, чтобы если не убить его, то ранить, после чего захватить корабль и сдать вместе с командой имперскому палачу.  
Вместо этого Широ смеётся за компанию.

— А вы ничего, адмирал. — Кит хлопает его по плечу, второй рукой вытирая слёзы. — Сначала я хотел потребовать за вас выкуп, потом думал, что обменяю вашу жизнь на приказ не трогать «Рэд» и моих людей.

— Так что ты решил? Плен или шантаж?

— Ни то, ни другое.

Кит протягивает руку — левую, чтобы Широ было удобнее. Смотрит в глаза, так, словно надеется увидеть там что-то одному ему понятное.

— Решил, что помогу.

— Почему? — всё же спрашивает Широ, пожимая руку. У Кита тёплая ладонь и крепкая хватка.

— Однажды я потерял «Рэд». Знаю, каково это. — Кит прочищает горло, возвращает себе прежний весёлый голос. — Если не нравится эта версия, то можете считать, что я неравнодушен к любителям закатов.

— Широ.

— Что?

— Адмирал — это слишком. Можешь называть меня Широ. И давай на «ты», я не настолько старый. Волосы вводят всех в заблуждение, знаю, но…

— Хорошо, я понял, не-настолько-старый-Широ. Так, что дальше? Как ты собираешься искать свой корабль?

Широ касается протеза. Проводит пальцами вдоль линий стыка пластин, чуть надавливает на запястье, там, где на настоящей руке была бы ямочка. Слышен щелчок, и губы Широ трогает улыбка.

— Я _всегда_ знаю, где «Атлас».


End file.
